私たちの シンフォニー Our Symphony
by Kamikura39
Summary: Life is like a music; it needs minor and major to create a stunning symphony. / Collection of One-Shot Song Fic / English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes T T/ First Song : Inokori Sensei (Detension Teacher)
1. Chapter 1

Life is like a music; it needs minor and major to create a stunning symphony. And this is, our symphony.

.

.

.

私たちの シンフォニー [Our Symphony]

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : This is a collection of song fiction with multiships. Hope you guys like it! And here's the current list.

* * *

1\. Inokori Sensei

Pairing : Hiyama Kiyoteru x Kamui Gakuko


	2. Inokori Sensei (Detension Teacher)

"Now class, do you like your teacher or not?" A brunette man in age around 20 asked, as he smiled gently.

"Yeah, we do, Sensei!" Everyone in the class raised their hands, nodded, and answered with a cheerful smile on their faces. Everyone, but one.

The brunette teacher realized it. He smiled and just said, "Well, anyone who doesn't raise your hand or nod, please meet me when the class is done."

.

.

.

Detention Teacher (Inokori Sensei) Song © HoneyWorks

Detention Teacher (Inokori Sensei) English Lyric © JubyPhonic

Detention Teacher Fanfiction © Kamikura39

.

.

Pairing : Hiyama Kiyoteru x Kamui Gakuko

.

.

A/N : The first song fic! I'm so nervous XD I just retell the story of Inokori Sensei though, I hope this won't fail ; A ; Aaanndd yes, I know this pairing ish sho raarrreee • = • But I love it, so deal with it XD #slapped. And this is dedicated to Kiyokuko shipper, especially my Little Cute Adorable Honey Bunny Hatsunegi Miku uwu. Meeekks hope you like it! XD

.

.

.

Detension Teacher

.

.

"Keep staring like that, I'm fine with that." A magenta haired girl with a pair of crimson eyes said in a cold tone, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Kamui-san, let's talk about this slowly okay?" Kiyoteru sat on his couch and stared to that student of his gently.

"You think I would really care? Are you blind?" Gakuko started to speak again, not minding what her teacher had said. "Especially, after you went to nowhere after couples of years, and then showed up again, as my teacher. Who acts like a sucks stranger."

"Fine." Kiyoteru sighed. "Keep glaring at me like I'm just a brat." He looked desperate, but once he realized it, he hide it well.

Gakuko caught a glimpse of sorrow in his eyes, but her pride didn't let her to being softened even just a little bit. She still gave her best glare to the teacher and shut her mouth.

Kiyoteru looked at Gakuko once again, and her gaze became sharpened. He tried to smile in a mature way, and said, "Gakuko, you versus me―we don't match up at all, you know? I'm a grown man—at least some might call. You're acting like a― rascall. And it's not a good decision. But maybe you can share your story with me―"

"Stop all of these pretty talks! Don't mess around with me, Sir!" Gakuko started to raise her tone. "I'm not a kid, so just cut it out! It's not like I'm three, I wasn't anymore, I do not need you anymore! You've decided to bump me right, so just keep being consistent!"

"You can't handle this, Gakuko. You're just blinded by your anger―"

"What? What anger? But well, now you piss me off." Gakuko narrowed her eyes. She then stood up roughly and went out without saying anything, leaving Kiyoteru with a long sigh.

.

.

.

 _"Gaku-nii, who ish thish?" A three year-old Gakuko blinked her eyes twice as she stared to a boy next to her big brother._

 _Gakupo smiled to his little sister, carried her, and then faced her to his best friend. "Now, Gakuko-chan, meet my best friend―Hiyama Kiyoteru."_

 _Gakuko looked very amazed with that introduction, especially after that glasses boy smiled gently. "Hello, Gakuko-chan," said Kiyoteru. "You may call me Kiyo-nii, nice to meet you."_

 _"Nice to meet you too, Kiyo-nii!" Gakuko exclaimed cheerfully. Gakupo laughed seeing how her little sister welcome Kiyoteru that much. He'd never guessed that it was a sign._

.

.

.

"Now class, do you like your teacher or not?" Kiyoteru asked his class again after the literature class finished.

"Yeah, we do, Sensei!" The class answered as cheerful as before. Some of them nod with a big smile, some of them just nod, and some of them even raised their hands. Everyone agreed. Everyone, but one.

Gakuko just glared to Kiyoteru, and that teacher caught that glare. He smiled and said, "Well, anyone holding back or didn't nod, I guess we'll be stuck together again?"

"Hey, Sir, I hate you, you know?! Friends wouldn't do such this thing!" Gakuko shouted suddenly as she stood up. Everyone looked at her, but she didn't care. She's fed up.

.

.

"Now's what? You want to talk about how childish I am because I forgot to do my math homework and how I shout in the class?" Gakuko said even before Kiyoteru sat on his couch. "Just a reminder, Sir, I am no longer a child. I'm mature now, or I think so." She added and lower her voice in the end of the sentence.

Kiyoteru just smiled gently as usual and sat on his couch. He was still acting calm, even when his student being so impolite. Well, might be a 'childhood friend' title was one of the factors that he wasn't mad.

"You know that we're in school, we can't act like what you want. We're teacher and student right now, not childhood friends," said Kiyoteru calmly.

Unfortunately, it triggered Gakuko more than he expected. Her red eyes widened―and it looked like they shined. She palmed her palm tightly. "What was that? Not only in school, but everywhere! You're avoiding me, I know it! Yet, you keep asking the same question after your class is done! What's your intention, Sensei? What, Kiyoteru, what?! You piss me off, you―argh!" She even couldn't finish her line.

Kiyoteru was stunned. Sure, that girl often showed her anger to him, but this was the worst. Kiyoteru could feel her anger, and it made him shivered. Could it be that this was wrong? That the fact, he was avoiding Gakuko. He looked down a bit.

"You're avoiding me... Ever since Gaku-nii passed away," said Gakuko again, but this time in a soft tone. "Stop that tough guy acts, I know you're not like that. I can see it through all your poker faces. If you still feel guilty, then deal with it. But don't avoid me. It's not like you're obligated to me. Just... Bring back the Kiyo-nii I knew."

.

.

.

 _"Aunt, Uncle, I'm sorry... I should have gone along with Gakupo. If I had, then he―he―he wouldn't lie down in the―" Kiyoteru couldn't finish his line anymore. Mr and Mrs Kamui hugged that brunette man with teary eyes._

 _"Kiyoteru, it's not your fault... If you had gone along with Gakupo, might be you wouldn't have been here as well..." Mrs. Kamui said with hoarse voice._

 _Kiyoteru still couldn't forget that accident. He and Gakupo were going to a minimarket. Gakupo went out first, and he still got some snacks to buy. And suddenly, that crazy car raced on the street and hit everything it wanted. It looked like the driver was drunk. Gakupo was one of the victims. And Kiyoteru one of them who watch their beloved one died._

 _Gakuko was still in elementary school back then. She lost her big brother so much. And same with her parents, she didn't blame Kiyoteru. Even, she felt glad―that at least God still spared Kiyoteru from death. She hugged Kiyoteru's waist tightly, and then cried._

 _Days after days, Kiyoteru took a distance from her. And she realized, losing someone was not just about dead and alive._

.

.

.

"Now class, do you like my classes or not?" Another same question after the literature class popped up.

"Yeah, we do, Sensei!" However, the class didn't mind it at all. They happily answered the teacher. Everyone, but one.

"Hey, Sir! I hate you, you know?! Friends wouldn't do this, haven't I told you?! Alright, unanimous then! They all agree, so take a win!" And once again, that one student exploded.

.

.

That crimson eyes stared at those students clinging around the brunette teacher. Seeing how that teacher responded the students in a warm way, somehow, made Gakuko jealous. They could, but she couldn't. Kiyoteru avoided her; that was the fact.

He was her closest friend back then, but then he turned into such a stranger. Gakuko wander, has Kiyoteru forgotten those days? The days when he acted as if there was no wall between them; as if he was her own big brother. Or, was it just the past?

Now that friendly attitude of his, which used to belong only for her, had gone. She hadn't really realized that she loved Kiyoteru so much. Never―until he took a distance like this. Things once hers, now she lost it.

.

.

.

"Now class, do you like my classes or not?"

"Yeah, we do, Sensei!"

It's repeating. Again. Again. Again. And again. How could this class didn't get fed up with that question? Oh, because the one who asked was a handsome-gentle-cute-glasses-young-teacher? But, even the boys agreed happily?

"Always "I", before "E", except after "C"," said Kiyoteru suddenly with a teasing smile on his face.

The whole class seemed confused at first. But once they realized their teacher was playing words with them, they repeated it well.

"Always "I", before "E", except after "C"!" They answered compactly.

Kiyoteru smiled a little bit, seeing at one student; the same student. "Now class, do you like your teacher or not?"

"Of course, Sensei! You're the best!" A different answer. But in the end, it was the same. Everyone agreed. Everyone, but one. But was it really the same?

"Well, anybody holding back or didn't nod―" Kiyoteru stopped his line as he caught a glimpse of anger from Gakuko's eyes. He blinked twice, and then continued, "Then it would leave just me, am I wrong?"

Gakuko couldn't help it anymore. When the whole class was stunned, she stood up roughly and hit the table. "Hey, Sir! You hate me or what? Acting like we're strangers in school and everywhere, what's your problem?! I've said it's none of your fault! Sir, remember those days?" Gakuko tried her best to keep looking at Kiyoteru and not to drop any tear. "Just bring back your normal self! Alright, I do matter it! Or, now all you need is my vote to win, right?"

The whole class stared at her and Kiyoteru, confused, and amazed at the same time. Gakuko didn't care about them, and so did Kiyoteru.

"Alright, I vote!" Gakuko said again. Her cheeks started to get hotter and hotter, and she almost couldn't hold her tears anymore. "Now you have me on your side. It's solved now, right? You're home again. You're home again, so―"

"―don't go anymore."

.

.

.

"Have you heard what happened in class 2-2 yesterday, after the literature class?" A student whispered.

"Yes, yes! Kamui-san said something like 'acting like strangers' and 'you're home again' to Hiyama-sensei! Oh, and something 'you have me on your side'!"

"Kyaaaa! So sweet, right? Are they couples?"

"I don't know, but they're getting well now, aren't they? Ah―shhht! Kamui-san is coming!"

Everyone got back in their own chair, and tried to stay calm as Gakuko passed their class. She knew they were talking about her and Kiyoteru. But well, at least it wasn't a bad rummor. Now she realized she had such a good school friends.

"Good morning, everyone." Gakuko entered her own class and greeted her classmates.

"Morning, Gakuko!" Some of her close friends in the class replied cheerfully.

She was about to run into them, when her cell phone vibrated. She took a look, and it turned out to be an e-mail. She opened it, and what's on her screen made her bit her lips.

 _From : Kiyo-nii_

 _Subject : Date?_

 _Today after school, you have a spare time, right? Wanna go around and watch some movies? And... I guess we have many things to talk about. Ah, sorry. First of all, I apologies. I'd apologies properly later. And then, thanks Gakuko._

.

.

.

Detension Teacher / End

* * *

A/N : It's done! I'm sorry if this is too far from your expectation T^T . Review/fav/fol/critic/comment/fl- #slappedByReaders. Okay, to the next song! XD


End file.
